


【all伦1021生日快乐】11:00 猫

by 2446458614



Category: All伦, 加油你是最棒的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2446458614/pseuds/2446458614
Summary: 我×郝泽宇，慎入……





	【all伦1021生日快乐】11:00 猫

他的眼睛就像冬夜里的星星，皮肤像初冬的雪，开口的时候像扎人的小刺猬，安静的时候又像一只可怜的猫，眼波流转间都是不自觉的委屈和撒娇。

现在，我的猫儿正紧紧盯着我，他好像有些害怕，我每走进一步他都缩一下身子，好像真的能与我拉开安全的距离，眼尾渗着水光，嘴里支支吾吾的发出些惊慌失措的音节。

是了，他的双手被铐在床柱上，嘴巴被黑色的胶布粘住，只能蜷缩着身子躲在床头一角。

他的眼睛乱瞟，不安得很，我知道，他的记忆还停留在那场酒局里，不明白为什么意识清醒后自己会以这样的处境出现在一个陌生的房间里，而且面前还出现了一个陌生的人。

他不知道我是谁，我却知道他叫郝泽宇。

我留意他很久了。

他就像一只喜欢亮爪子的猫，有些锋利，但是你顺毛顺得他舒服了，他又会变得十分柔软，粘人得很。我就像暗地里的小偷，把他的一举一动，开心的、不开心的全都偷走，看他跟别人互怼，对旁边的人撒娇，站在他面前的人从来都不是我，我嫉妒得快要发疯。

而他居然还跟那几个不怀好意的制作人和导演出去吃饭，没有一点防备心，把掺着迷药的水喝了下去。

那几个人渣已经被我打得不成人样了，可是他却没有得救，是了，不可否认，我也是个人渣，所以才会让他维持着这种被绑的姿势直到醒来，甚至还想对他做更多。

柔软的床垫有些下陷，发出着弹簧的响动，我单膝跪在了床垫上身体往前倾，越发拉近的距离让他更加不安起来，躲避的空间太过狭小，被我抓住了脚踝。

细瘦而白皙，微微突出了筋骨的线条，难以想象我居然两指便能环住，他踢蹬着，极力摆脱着那从脚踝处蔓延而上的如附骨之蛆的寒意，另一只脚也被我抓住，身体向前挤进了他双腿间，把他压制在我与床头之间。

他刚刚的挣扎有些过了，我不得不用更大的力气压制住他，甚至在那白皙的脚踝上留下了印记，有些像女孩子爱戴的红色脚链，又像一副镣铐。

我能感受得到他的呼吸更急促了，怒瞪着我一副炸毛了再也哄不好的样子，紧张的汗液润湿了额发，不管是不甘扭动的身体，还是双手挣扎间发出的哐啷哐啷的声音，都像催情的一朵朵小火苗，过近的距离间热气散发不出去，鼻间都是他清新的味道，我想，相对应的他肯定也嗅到了我的味道，想把他吞吃入腹的侵略性味道。

我的胸膛贴着他的胸膛，他的后背则紧贴着床头的木板，他的表情很痛苦，因为我的过分贴近导致他的双腿大分，韧带传来不堪重负的撕裂疼痛，他挣扎不了了。我抬手摸摸他带着点婴儿肥的脸，又帮他把额头的汗擦去，看他痛苦得眯着眼睛，指尖的动作更轻了，看他那么疼，我也心疼了，忍不住就凑上去吻了吻他的眼睛，又隔着黑色胶布亲了亲他的唇，这个没有实质性意味的吻竟带着惊人的魔力，让我的心不争气地狂跳几乎失了节奏，可是对方却跟我相反，随着我的一系列亲近，他的回应是痛楚沉闷的呜咽。

我那么欣喜的吻，对他而言却只是痛苦么？

我有些难过又有些气愤，他越是抗拒我越不让他如愿！

我又凑了上去，湿热的吻落在他的脸颊和脖颈，我喜欢舌头舔过他皮肤时的感觉，能感受到他每一丝的气息和悸动，感受到那个活生生的灵动的郝泽宇，有时候我会叼起一小块皮肤细咬，用力地吮吸着，让它留下鲜红的印记，就像一个名章留在他的脖子上，带着隐秘的占有欲。

我的手一路往下，从他的白衬衫衣摆下钻入，抚上他腰腹紧绷的肌肉线条，他身体僵硬得可怕，我有些好笑地往他耳朵里吹了一口气，他身子一颤，我能清晰地看到他后颈都起了一些小疙瘩，没想到他这么敏感。

每次我舔他耳廓又故意往里面呵气的时候，他的身体都会轻轻地颤抖，喉间发出些不成调的呻吟，果然他也是喜欢的吧？

我有些兴奋，也有些等不下去了，几乎迫不及待地想品尝他的滋味！

衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗地解开，露出他一身的皮肉。他真的很白，不是那种病态的苍白，是那种健康的透着粉的那种白，每一寸的肌理都恰到好处，流畅而自然，因为双手被反铐的姿势他的胸膛微微向前挺，倒是显得有些丰盈，我双手一探，有些柔软又富有弹性，指尖一拨，那敏感的两点便挺立起来，引诱着我低下头去含住它、啃咬它，双手用力挤压揉弄着白净的乳肉，留下一道又一道的指痕和牙印。

他好像很痛，又开始不听话地挣扎起来，我干脆扒了他的长裤褪至膝盖处，身体置于他腿间，他的双腿被迫夹着我的腰，被裤子卡得几乎无法有大的动作，只能泄愤似的用力夹紧我的腰，让我都有些疼了。

对此我倒是不生气，只希望他一会儿还能用这个力气夹紧我，最好紧到我无法抽身动作，一辈子困在他体内，死在他身上，那必定是极致的享受。

他突然痛苦地闷哼出声，原来是我被自己的想象搞到有些失控一不小心太用力，在他的胸膛上留下了一个渗血的牙印，看到那些鲜红的血珠一点点渗出，在他极白的皮肤上格外惹眼，我又有些心疼，一点点帮他舔去。

真是娇气。

一边安抚他，一边手往下，略过他那萎靡着的性器，直接往雪白的臀瓣之间的穴口而去。

他太紧张了，觉察到了我的意图拼命摇着头，惊恐地看着我，像是在跟我说“不可能的”“我会死的”诸如此类的话。

哪有这么夸张，我不以为然地笑了笑，食指抚弄着穴口，不顾他拼命的收缩用力探了进去。

他真的好热，滚烫的温度又让我想起了冬日里全身暖烘烘的猫，同时那里面又好紧，紧到好像我的一根手指就已经是极限，干涩的肠壁瑟缩着、颤抖着，可怜得很。

我幽幽地叹了一口气，从床头取来一管润滑剂往穴口挤了挤，又往里面加了第二根、第三根手指。

我细细抚着那绵软脆弱的肠壁，抠挖、碾磨，用坚硬的指甲刮搔着粘膜，然后再深入找到那要命的地方，用力按压着，看他像一尾离开了水的鱼，引长了脖颈绷紧上身，从喉咙深处发出濒死的哀号，每一寸的表情都不愿错过，我只恨自己不是一个画家，无法把他此时此刻的美记录下来。

但是尽管是画家，此时恐怕也顾不上作画了，我迫不及待地将那手指撤出，拉开了裤链，托着他的臀让他坐在我腿上，身下胀痛多时的硬物便往那来不及闭合的穴口做试探性的戳刺。

他知道即将发生的事情，还做着无谓的抵抗，他的脚尖无助地蹬着床单，双手被铁铐勒出青紫的痕迹有些地方破了皮往外渗着血丝，几乎要被我一系列的行为逼疯，濒死挣扎。

他的动作让我一直找不到合适的角度进去，我干脆扣住他的腿根把他往后拖，让他上身躺平在床上双腿高抬，我一手制住他腿弯，另一手扶着身下的硬物便迫不及待地往他体内捅进去。

他真的好紧，紧到我腰眼发麻倒吸一口凉气，我顿了顿，克制住强烈刺激下射精的欲望，然后才一鼓作气将自己全部送了进去，囊袋也拍打在他臀缝上，发出清脆的声响。

这个体位借着重力入得极深，他的脸色变得惨白，冷汗瞬间就下来了，一双斜挑的丹凤眼雾蒙蒙的，看上去可怜又可爱，我忍不住低身去亲他，姿势的变化连带着下身又深入了些，逼出他破碎的呜咽。

我开始动了起来，一下，又一下，越来越快，越来越深，力气也是不加节制地越来越大，他的腿盘着我的腰，一会儿用力一会儿放松的，初通人事不知道该如何才能减轻些痛苦，好像不管怎么做都是痛的，痛到快被撕裂，被捅穿，被他眼前的陌生人干死在这张床上。

我试着从他溢满泪水的眼中读出这些讯息，越想便越兴奋，单手抚着他平坦的腹，好像能感受到他体内自己的存在，强行破开那湿软的肠道，肏到他的最深处去，留下自己专属的烙印。

“你看……我竟然干到这么深了……”我手下用力一压，他痛苦地挣扎起来，肠道紧缩痉挛，可怕的快感让我话都快说不稳，“你说我再深一点的话……你会不会怀上我的孩子？啊？”

“啊嗯！唔……”

回应我的只有他模糊的呻吟，不过不怕，我相信他迟早会愿意回答我的，我愿意等。

揉捏分开泛红的臀瓣，露出红肿泥泞的穴口，每一次的撤出都能带出一些艳红的媚肉来，随后又在下一次的挺进中被重新带入穴内，溅出些透明的液体，周而复始的动作，好像没有尽头。

他不再是在镁光灯下，而来到了我的身下，他也没有对着别人笑，他的每一个表情只有我看得到，我的猫被禁锢着身体躺在我身下，露出自己最柔软的地方被我肆意侵犯着。

慢慢的，他真的像猫儿一样发出绵软的呻吟，原本绵软萎靡的性器也慢慢挺立起来，前端渗着水，每一次的抽插中都会拍打到我的、他自己的小腹。

我知道，他开始品尝到做爱的快感和美味，他迷乱地扭着腰，肠道配合着我的动作吞吐，越来越热，越来越湿，铁铐哐当的声音再次响起，但我相信这次他不是想逃离，他只是想碰碰自己的性器，情欲已经让他失去了思考的能力，他本能地服从了快感。

他是我的，每一分每一寸都是我的，谁都不许碰，包括他自己！

我突然停下了动作，他发出不满的闷哼，甚至还收紧了后穴来催促我，可我还是抽出来了，快速且毫不犹豫，低头一看，他的后穴已经被我干得合不拢，我能看到里面那些鲜红的穴肉水淋淋地战栗着，往外吐着液体，也许是润滑剂，也许是我的、是他的，谁都分不清楚。

我抬高他的腿把半挂着的裤子完全褪下，扔到地板上去，然后把着他的腰臀，将人转过身去趴跪在床上，他似乎有些抗拒，但是动作软绵绵的没有力气，被我直接压制住。

他就这么趴跪在我身前，白嫩的臀拱起，手腕被铐住所以双手向前伸展，背部肌肉拉伸着，漂亮的线条被白色的衬衫遮挡住看不清楚，只露出细瘦的腰被我的手扣住。

我先用手指去抚他的穴，进入已经没有任何难度了，他轻而易举地就把我的手指吞了进去，一抠一挖全是水声，我忍不住笑出声，抽出手指后腰胯用力前挺，整根没入，一下子捅到最深处。

他的肠壁受惊地绞紧我，颤抖着蠕动着，喉间发出急促的声音，后背也绷紧了，我再没有犹豫，兀自开始了疯狂的抽送，有时候力道太狠了，他受不住就往前爬，然后被我一把拉回来挺得更深很用力，几乎要捅穿他。

白色的衬衫、黑色的发，再加上青青紫紫的痕迹，色彩对比十分鲜明，我看他无法自控地昂起头，显露出纤长脆弱的脖颈。

也许我还应该给我的猫戴上一个项圈，上面挂着一个铃铛，每次我拽着那个项圈用力操进去的时候，除了他的哭声，那个铃铛都会响起清脆悦耳的声音，有时候手上用力太大，勒到他呼吸不过来了，他后面就会绝望地痉挛收缩，然后再被我捅开。

对了，项圈上还得刻上我的名字才行。


End file.
